powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Act 4: Blake the Quitter
Act 4: Blake the Quitter is the 4th episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash . Plot After beating the resident Drifter, the ranges start their training to master their skills. Kyle, Mae and Cassidy seem to be getting the hang of it, Kyle is becoming a good calculated striker, despite his clumsiness and Mae is becoming a good brute for the team, and Cassidy seems to be master Speed striker, Ryu as expected is a balanced fighter. But Blake, he has not progressed. This concerns Kaku, as Blake is showing signs of resentment of joining the team. Blenie sees this and summons the resident Seedern, a resident who infests people with seeds that kill from the inside. Blenie plans on seeding everyone except Blake for now, so that the least developed ranger is all that remains in case anything goes wrong. Will Blenie's plan succeed? Seedern then goes out to attack the city of Hartwood, the home city of Blake, and the rangers go to attack. Everyone does an effective job of dispatching The S.E.E.D.S, the footsoilders of the forests, except for Blake, who can't seem to find some footing. Seedern then attacks the rangers who do a decent job, until Blake is supposed to attack him but he fails miserably, and Seedern infects Kyle, Mae and Carmen. This angers Ryu and he uses the Great Apple Sword to defeat Seedern, but he hits Ryu's hand. When they return to the dojo, Kaku meditates to find a cure for the rangers. Ryu then goes of on Blake and pisses him off to the point that he picks up his stuff and leaves. He Says he's a boxer not a fighter. Kaku finds a cure that is in the Himalayas and asks Blake to get it, since Ryu can't hold his sword, but Blake claims he doesn't care no more and everyone is just wasting his time and he leaves. Ryu decides to go after it himself, despite his condition, Cassidy starts to heal a little bit, since he was not hit twice, and she follows Blake. Jageuar decides to stop looking for the golden apple to help Seedern defeat Blake and Cassidy. Cassidy talks with Blake trying to convince him that he's not as bad as Ryu says he is. She says Blake is a Boxer and should use his boxing abilities against Seedern. Blake starts think, but Seedern attacks. Cassidy is to weak to fight and she is caught be Jageuar. Blake then has to channel his focus into his fight style, a Southpaw Boxer. by finding the Grape Lockseed. This tactic helps him save Cassidy, but Seedern goes to stop Ryu. Ryu is not holding uo so well, But Blake arrives in time to save Ryu. They make up and Blake appoligizes for being a prideful- jerk. Ryu appoligizes to Blake for calling him a bad fighter. Together they defeat Seedern in both of his lives, but Jageuar get away just in time. In the end, Ryu and Blake get the cure to Kyle and Mae just in time and they get the cure to the doctors to cure those infected. They thank Blake for his efforts as he decides that he does'nt want to leave. Debuts -Seedern -LS-08 Grape Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash